Harry Potter daughter of hades
by Potteritis
Summary: Title says all. Probably reading about how hades is going to be mother henning harry(or in this case father henning once he gets to know her but you get the idea) ON HOLD FOR THE TIME BEING SORRY READERS
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter Daughter of Hades

**Title says all. Am only going to say this one I don't own any of this except a bit of the plot. Takes place fourth year.**

**Nearly Headless Nick's Pov**

As I was saying Minerva Harry Potter will be arriving when Durmstrang and Beauxbatons . Why can't she arrive with the rest of the students? Asked Minerva. Because she is on tour all over the world. Replied Dumbledore. Harry Potter as a I thought she is the lost daughter of my Lord. I must tell him! He will be so happy! Nick thought.

**Hades' POV**

Harry, my sweet sweet child where have you gone for the past 14 years?! Hades thought. Persephone, have you heard anything from your plants? No honey I haven't but we will find her! Persephone said with confidence. My lord, I think I have found Harry Potter your lost daughter. Nearly Headless Nick said while he came into the throne room. What! I yelled with happiness creeping into my voice. He said I think he has found your lost daughter Harry Potter. By the way why was I not informed I have a sister father? Asked Nico. Well um. Ask your mother. I replied. Hades! Persephone said in anger. I quickly got a galleon out of my pocket. ( **AN: Yes for the sake of my story its going to be the Harry Potter currency.) **Zuse, throne room. Brother you have to let me on Olympus. I quickly said. Why? Asked Zuse. I found my daughter and I want to explain something to all of you and I kind of don't want to have to do it over iris messaging cuz that will be a lot of galleons. I said in a frustrated voice. Ok fine but make it quick. My brother said begrudgingly.

**In the throne room/ Hades Pov**

So thats my idea. I finished. Actually thats a good idea, We have no idea what we could be getting into. So mabey bringing some of our kids for back up won't be such a bad thing . My brother Posideion said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter Daughter of Hades**

**Title says all. Am only going to say this one I don't own any of this except a bit of the plot. Takes place fourth year.**

_Previously:_

_**In the throne room/ Hades Pov**_

_So thats my idea. I finished. Actually thats a good idea, We have no idea what we could be getting into. So mabey bringing some of our kids for back up won't be such a bad thing . My brother Posideion said. _

(**I am skipping the part where they get at Hogwarts you can just think of it o your own.) **

**Hades POV**

Dumbledore announces that there was a singer coming to sing at this school. He said that she was a student here that was on tour and she was appearing here today. Wow how boring I thought. . . Wait what! Harry Potter is the girl singer?! My daughter is the pop singer what the hell?! I said. Well she didn't get the gloomy thing from me I duno f thats good or bad but oh well. I thought.

**Harry's POV**

Wow I can't believe I am doing this this is so exciting. Harry my girl, your on. Dumbledore said. As I walk on to the stage all eyes are on me there are a few familiar faces in the crowed I see a lot of new people and there is an adult in the crowd sitting with the kids weird I have never seen him before huh well better get this going. How is everyone doing?! I said into the microphone. I'll start off with one of my hit songs.

**I don't own any of this**

**"I'm Coming Home"**

_[Chorus]_

I'm coming home

I'm coming home

tell the World I'm coming home

Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday

I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes

I'm coming home, I'm coming home

tell the World I'm coming

Back where I belong

I've never felt so strong eh

feeling like there's nothing that I can't try

and if you feel me put your hands high, high, high, hey

and if you feel me put your hands high, high, hey

This is my story this is my song

if you aint got the heart, don't attempt to try this at home

it's just a poem from a man once living wrong

now I'm in the zone, tell the World I'm coming home

been a long time coming, been a long time coming

this song feel like the greatest of all time coming

cause I do it B-I-G, I remember we would be high

who'd have thought we'd be running rap when we was knee high

to appreciate the sun you gotta know what rain is

or cause I'm famous you don't gotta know what pain is

but I bounce back, would ya look at that

I take my spot at the top and I aint looking back

_[Chorus]_

I'm coming home

I'm coming home

tell the World I'm coming home

Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday

I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes

I'm coming home, I'm coming home

tell the World I'm coming

Hey, confusion like I was losing my mind

but one thing I never lose is my grind

my closet need a lot of cleaning now

I can't sleep cause I dont like the sh-t I dream about

hey Dear Lord please help me get the demons out

and then help me get my genius out

and get back to what I had

if my good's outweigh my bads, do you think my mistakes is gon even out (even out)

I guess try and see, it's on my diary, I'm living for my kids

now they is just as fly as me

talk well, wonder if Andre Harrell knew how great I would be when he fired me

_[Chorus x2]_

I'm coming home

I'm coming home

tell the World I'm coming home

Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday

I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes

I'm coming home, I'm coming home

tell the World I'm coming…home

My next big hit I said amongst all the screaming fans

**Mean**

You, with your words like knives

And swords and weapons that you use against me

You have knocked me off my feet again

Got me feeling like I'm nothing

You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard

Calling me out when I'm wounded

You picking on the weaker man

You can take me down with just one single blow

But you don't know, what you don't know...

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

You, with your switching sides

And your wildfire lies and your humiliation

You have pointed out my flaws again

As if I don't already see them

I walk with my head down

Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you

I just wanna feel okay again

I bet you got pushed around

Somebody made you cold

But the cycle ends right now

'Cause you can't lead me down that road

And you don't know, what you don't know...

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

And I can see you years from now in a bar

Talking over a football game

With that same big loud opinion

But nobody's listening

Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things

Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing

But all you are is mean

All you are is mean

And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life

And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean

But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city

And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah

Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so?..

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city (Why you gotta be so?..)

And all you're ever gonna be is mean (Why you gotta be so?..)

Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me (Why you gotta be so?..)

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

As I finished the the last few bars of the song the kids and most of the adults went crazy too. The only one that didn't go crazy was the man in black. I started my final song

**Before He Cheats**

Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp,

and she's probably getting frisky...

right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink

'cause she can't shoot whiskey...

Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool stick,

showing her how to shoot a combo...

And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side

of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,

carved my name into his leather seats...

I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,

slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Right now, she's probably up singing some

white-trash version of Shania karaoke.

Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"

and he's a-thinking that he's gonna get lucky,

Right now, he's probably dabbing on

3 dollars worth of that bathroom Polo*...

Oh, and he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side

of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,

carved my name into his leather seats,

I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,

slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,

'cause the next time that he cheats...

Oh, you know it won't be on me!

No... not on me

'Cause I dug my key into the side

of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,

carved my name into his leather seats...

I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,

slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...

Oh, before he cheats... oh, oh.

Thank you, thank you everybody! I loved singing for you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter Daughter of Hades**

**Title says all. Am only going to say this one I don't own any of this except a bit of the plot. Takes place fourth year.**

_Previously:_

_Thank you, thank you everybody! I loved singing for you guys!_

**Harry's POV**

As I walk down to the Griffendore table I see a lot of people want my autograph. Also there are the new people siting at the Griffendore table. I say hi to Ron and Hermione. They say hi back the introduce me to the new people. There is Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, Annabeth Chase, Clarese who I don't remember the last name of, Travis and Conner Stoll who I think should not be introduced to Fred and George that would be disastrous, Becendorfe who I don't remember the last name of, Selena who I don't remember the last name of, Nico Di Angelo, and a few others who I can't remember. The adults at the table were Zuse, Posideion, Hades, Aphrodite, Athena, Artemis, Hesphitis, Demeter, Ares, Hera, Hestia and a few others. As Ron, Hermione, and I were talking I kept feeling that someone was staring at me. Every time I turned around the persons eyes would be pointed else where so I shrugged it off. I went to bead that night and it felt that I was falling till I actually fell throughout the floor and further down till I fell on he ground. BLOODY HELL! I screamed. Quickly took out my wand and I pointed it at the person standing behind me. Surprisingly it wasn't Voldemort that magically transported me here. I bombarded the person with a lot of questions like who are you, why did you bring me here, are you a death eater. Questions like that. Then it came o me its Nico Di Angelo and his father Hades. I knew something was up with them.

**Hades POV**

I keep staring at my daughter. The reason is cuz I haven't seen her sense she was born. Wouldn't you do the same? She is so different from me that the only thing thats the same is the color of her cloths. She too likes the color black. Her black hair is a little longer than shoulder length, and her eyes are an emerald green. I would point my eyes somewhere else when she turned around. Then they went to there house towers. When they were all in bead except for me and Nico we both shadow traveled to the underworld unbeknownst to us we had taken Harry too. She screamed something incomprehensible. She pointed a stick at us. Then she asked us a lot of questions like who are you, why did you bring me here, are you a death eater.

**Sorry about it being so short. Hopefully it will be longer next time**

**Read and Review **


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter Daughter of Hades**

**Title says all. Am only going to say this one I don't own any of this except a bit of the plot. Takes place fourth year.**

_Previously:_

_**Hades POV**_

_I keep staring at my daughter. The reason is cuz I haven't seen her sense she was born. Wouldn't you do the same? She is so different from me that the only thing thats the same is the color of her cloths. She too likes the color black. Her black hair is a little longer than shoulder length, and her eyes are an emerald green. I would point my eyes somewhere else when she turned around. Then they went to there house towers. When they were all in bead except for me and Nico we both shadow traveled to the underworld unbeknownst to us we had taken Harry too. She screamed something incomprehensible. She pointed a stick at us. Then she asked us a lot of questions like who are you, why did you bring me here, are you a death eater. Then a look of relation washes upon her face._

**Still Hades POV in the underworld**

When we answered her questions we said, you already know us, we didn't on perpous, and no we are not death eaters. We kind of need you to keep this to yourself because we don't want anybody else to find out about this ok. Yah ok she says. Well what were you told about your parents? Not much just that their names are Lilly Evens – Potter and James Potter. My mom is amazing at charms. My dad is one of the famous pranksters the murders, his code name is Prongs, and that he is very good at quidditch. Thats it, Harry said. Well, I started to say when Nico interrupted me to say. What he's trying to say is your his long lost daughter. Nico said flatly. Well that is saying it flatly but you are bonkers how can I be your long lost daughter that is impossible that is like saying I am a pink fluffy bunny hopping on the clouds. She replied. Well do you have dyslexia? Yah. Do you have ADHD? Yah. Do you like to be in the shadows?Yah. Do you like wearing black? Yah. But why does that matter? She asked. Well the first two traits are what all demigods have in common your brain is hardwired for ancient greek not english. And your ADHD helps you stay alive in battle its what keeps you alive. And the last two traits are what the children of Hades all have in common. Um ok but my mom and dad is Lilly and James Potter! If you are my "dad" then whose my mom? She asked. Your mom is still Lilly Potter but Harry, . . . I am your father.(**AN Couldn't resist to put that in) **


	5. Chapter 5

**ATTENTION ALL READERS PLEASE READ THIS!**

I AM PUTTING THIS LN HOLD BECAUSE I JUST DONT HAVE TIME LIKE I USED TO I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY AT SOME POINT THIS STORY IS **NOT **UP FOR ADOPTION I WILL CONTINUE AT A LATER DATE SORRY FOR YOUR INCONVINEANCE READERS


End file.
